Imagine all you want it is just not the same
by SuperKryptonGirl
Summary: UPDATE 10/15/12 : There is now a revision of this I just put in.It should sound a lot better. This is a reaction fic to 4x04 The Break Up One Shot, Klaine related Here is what I imagined the cheating incident between Blaine and Eli C. went.


Blaine looked out the window as the street lamps whizzed past. Their lights were giving out small flashes in an otherwise pitch black sky. Blaine then looked nervously forward as he creped his way slowly to his destination. As a stoplight came up Blaine flipped his head backwards looking down the road he came . For a moment he sat their staring down that road thinking.

**_If I just turned back right now I could stop myself from doing something stupid " _**_Blaine thought,_**_ like going to meet a guy I don't know and doing god knows what with him. _**As he continued to look back ,he tried to let that bit of his conscience-driven thought root it's way into his brain and make him turn back home. As he was about to though a louder ,more impulsive thought entered his brain:

**_But I am just going to hang out with this guy. It's not going to amount to anything more than that. I am just really lonely and need a hand to hold and someone to give me some attention since I have been pretty ignored lately. That is all this meeting is for.  
_**

That louder thought sent away all other thoughts as if it were a proper justification for what might happen when he got to this guy's house and Blaine kept driving. A short while later he got to the house , got out of the car, and headed down the walkway to the door. Again Blaine paused right before he rang the doorbell as his conscience reared up again reminding him that this was wrong and he shouldn't be there. He was about to turn back when he saw a figure that had started walking from inside the house. At first Blaine only saw a shaped of a very slender and tall guy come toward the door. Already just the shape of the guy reminded him of Kurt. The figure opened the door and Blaine mouth did a slight drop. This guy looked a lot like Kurt. He was tall with short fashionable straw colored hair,green-blue eyes, and a porcelain looking round face. Hell, this guy looked so much like Kurt that Blaine could easily pretend he was. As Blaine let that new fantasy take shape in his head the voice of the guy quick brought Blaine back to reality.

"So your Blaine Anderson." The Kurt doppelgänger said "I have heard a lot about you . Many great things about you have reached my ears at Dalton. I am really glad you accepted my invitation"

At first the guy's voice sounded very deep but it seemed to having gotten just a little bit higher the more Blaine heard it, kind of like Kurt's voice. Or was Blaine was just imaging it? Blaine shook his head a little trying to figure it out.

" You are Blaine , right?" the Doppelgänger said getting Blaine out of his thoughts

"What?.. Yeah" Blaine blurted out " Yeah I am and you are..." Blaine paused to think about the guy's name. He had seen it on his phone when he had been texting him but it was difficult to remember because the only name he could think of right now was Kurt. After a minute or so of hard thinking the name finally came to him" Eli?" Blaine said

" Eli Carmichael, at your service" Eli said " Also, please come on inside I've poured us some drinks"

Eli started walking back into the house and Blaine followed him. Blaine had decided to stay for primarily two reasons. One, Eli seemed like a pretty stand up guy and two it felt good to spend time with someone who was able to spend time with him . Then after think of those two a third reason popped into his head ;with this guy looking so much like Kurt it was like Blaine was actually with Kurt. So Blaine followed Eli until they got into a cozy looking living room. There was a fantastic fire place with a wonderful and comfy looking loveseat in front of it. Eli led Blaine to the loveseat then handed him a glass .Blaine looked at the glass and then for just a second the reality of the situation flashed in front of him. He looked up at Eli who suddenly just looked like a stranger with Kurt like features. Blaine did not know this guy nor did he need to know this guy . Blaine needed to go home and try to get a hold of Kurt.. So looking for a way out he put down the the glass and firmly said " Thank you, but I don't think I should be drinking…" Blaine wanted to continue with 'and in fact I should go and this was all wrong'. He looked back up at Eli to finish that statement when low and behold Eli was Kurt's doppelgänger again. Blaine shook his head again he still he had no idea what was happening to him and frankly he didn't really care at that moment. Now that Blaine was already here he loved the idea that he could be less lonely for the night.

"Ok then, your loss,more for me " Eli said grabbing the other glass and went and sat next to Blaine.

The two started some small talk of which Blaine enjoyed a lot. Blaine let off some steam and celebrated a few things with Eli .After an hour or so Blaine notice how much closer Eli was getting to him on the loveseat. He was practically on Blaine's lap by this point .Blaine tried to keep his composure but then he looked down into Eli's eyes. They matched Kurt's perfectly. It was so unreal. Blaine shook his head again still confused.

Eli yawned then said as he gave a gesture to a door adjacent to them " So this had been fun but it's getting late and we both have things to do tomorrow. So how about we get to the reason I asked you here, sexy"

" Th.. The rea.. reason you asked me here, " Blaine stuttered out knowing exactly the reason Eli wanted him there tonight but not ready to go there with him. Blaine was so confused and his head , heart and emotions were a battle ground .One side was telling him one thing like, **_No No No I can't do this. It is all wrong. _**While the other side was like, _**b****ut it would help with the loneliness and this guy is totally into me it would feel so great and make me so happy which i s something that right now in my life has been incredibly hard to attain.** _

As the battle of his head raged on. All it made Blaine want to do was either stick with one of the arguments or both just to get some he decided to just get out of his head completely and he looked down at Eli. Blaine shook his head one more time and then something hit him and whether it was out of confusion , neediness, a deep longing for him, or all the above that caused the person Blaine saw lying not to be Eli but instead it was Kurt . After that the answer to what he was going to do came easily to him

" Sure,I'm ready ,let's go" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

They moved to the bedroom from there. "Kurt" went to put on some music and Blaine just watch him with a dazed and joyful smile on his face.

"So lets get started" "Kurt" said in that super sexy voice Blaine loved so much.

Blaine nodded then laid down on the bed waiting for "Kurt" to join him. He was ready to have fun with him. He had missed him so much. Blaine closed his eyes and felt "Kurt" join him on the bed. Then "Kurt" grab Blaine's hand. They laid there for a minute or two then Blaine opened his eyes and saw "Kurt's" face right next to his. Then "Kurt" went in for a kiss and Blaine went in as well. Just before their lips touched the song changed on the player and a familiar pop song came on the speakers.

**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on.**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong**

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, downnn.**

The lyrics of the song hit Blaine like a vat of ice water that had been poured over his head shocking every bit of him. It was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, which was the song he was singing when he first met Kurt. When he had seen Kurt's beautiful face for the first time sneaking into Dalton to listen to the Warblers or spy on the competition as Kurt put it. Blaine knew he had meet someone special. As the memory played back in his head all the confusion he had earlier just melted away

With a clear head , Blaine opened his eyes and for the first time that night reality was truly upon him. He was no longer confused . He saw Eli for what he was which was definitely not Kurt. Not only that but Blaine realized that Eli C. wasn't anything that could be compared to Kurt . Blaine may have let himself imagined Kurt there because he wanted it to be Kurt there. But it wasn't and he couldn't fake something that real with anybody else. Even if it made him feel better. That was an insult to the love that the two of them had. He only wish he stopped himself sooner so that he wouldn't have gone as far as he did. He had already cheated by even agreeing to come to Eli's house that night . He had know damn well that Eli would have wanted more than what Blaine tried to get himself to believe Eli wanted . But Eli C. was a poor imitation of what he really needed and that was Kurt Hummel.

By this point Eli had noticed Blaine's hesitance.

" What's wrong" he said.

Then the words that should have come out of his mouth all night finally did.

" This is wrong" Blaine said " and I'm sorry but I have to go"

Before Eli could ask him anything else or even worse convince him to stay Blaine was out of the bedroom door,back through the living room and out the front door. Blaine went to his car and sat there for a moment. Then as the pain and guilt of what he had just done hit him he started to cry which evolved into him bawling his eyes out .He let himself do that for a few minutes. Then while mopping up his tears he began to think of ways to make this better . Then a strike of inspiration hit him and he knew what he had to do. Blaine got on his phone and dialed a number and wait for a moment as it rang. Then a voice came through.

" Hello This is the Lima International Airport. How may I help you tonight?"

"Yes, when is your next flight to New York?" Blaine said


End file.
